1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular damper with a vehicle height adjusting function which is applied to a vehicle such as a motor vehicle. In this specification, the term "vehicular damper" means a damper for use in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle damper is provided with a damper main body, and a damper rod which is inserted into the damper main body so as to be movable up and down. One of the damper main body and the damper rod is connected to an unsprung member, and the other thereof is connected to a vehicle body so that a damping force against the vibrations of the unsprung member can be obtained.
In case a function of adjusting the vehicle height (also called a vehicle height adjusting function) is added to the damper, the following arrangement is conventionally employed. Namely, a cylinder for adjusting the vehicle height is interposed between the vehicle body and the damper. A pressure fluid from a pressure source is supplied to the cylinder to thereby adjust the vehicle height.
In the above-described conventional vehicular damper, the pressure source must be attached to the vehicle body in addition to the damper. Further, a piping work becomes necessary between the pressure source and the cylinder which adjusts the vehicle height. As a result, the assembling work of the above-described members to the vehicle body is time-consuming.
In view of the above points, the present invention has an object of providing a vehicular damper in which the pressure source is integrally assembled into the damper to thereby improve the ease with which the damper is assembled to the vehicle body.